Aconteceu no Natal
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Uma história pequenininha sobre o Natal de Harry e Gina. Como eu sou péssima em sumários, só vou dizer isso... rs! Ah, é NC17, ok? A primeira que escrevo... RS!
1. Send Me An Angel

Aconteceu no Natal

**N/A: **Bem, essa fic surgiu da minha vontade em escrever uma coisa mais... _ousada_... rsrsrs!!! E, como eu quase não vi nenhuma sobre a primeira vez do Harry e da Gina, quis ver no que dava.

É a primeira NC-17 que escrevo, então estou com um pouco de medo do que vocês irão achar, por isso, please, reviews, ok? Sugestões, caçoadas, elogios, broncas, qualquer coisa vale... rsrs!!

Capítulo Um:                                    Send Me An Angel 

         Neve caia em flocos silenciosos, formando uma pequena barreira branca no parapeito da janela da Sala Comunal de Grifinória. Não havia vento, só a neve e a noite do lado de fora do castelo.

         O rapaz escolheu e acompanhou um dos pontos brancos descendo suavemente até a palma estendida, vindo juntar-se aos outros 97 que já começavam a liquefazer no calor da mão dele.

         _"O que ela está aprontando?"_, pensou, conferindo mais uma vez o relógio de pulso. _"Entendi claramente ela dizer meia-noite."_

         - Acho que está frio aqui. – alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo uma onda quente arrepiar-lhe o corpo.

         Ele sorriu, jogando a neve fora e fechando a janela, os olhos verdes virando-se para encontrar os castanhos dela bem próximos.

         - A senhorita está quase 20 minutos atrasada, Srta. Weasley. – informou, a boca roçando a orelha de Gina. Enlaçou-a pela cintura enquanto tocava a pele branca do pescoço da garota suavemente com os lábios, devolvendo os arrepios. – Eu precisava me refrescar de alguma maneira.

         Ela riu baixinho da carícia, deixando suas mãos dirigirem-se para a nuca dele.

         - Você está impossível esta semana, Harry. Será que tem a ver com o fato de Mione e Rony não estarem aqui? – perguntou, afastando-se para olhá-lo.

         Um sorriso de assentimento surgiu no rosto do rapaz. Ele levou uma mão para acariciar a curva do rosto da namorada, trazendo-a para perto. Harry acreditava que jamais se cansaria de admirar os cabelos com vários tons de vermelho e os olhos brilhantes dela, sua pele alva e macia. Gina fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele pressionarem os seus.

         O garoto afundou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, forçando sua boca contra a dela. A outra mão passeava pelas costas de Gina, sentindo que ela relaxava em seus braços. Os lábios da garota tão macios e doces, saborosos. Era um beijo profundo, como os que ele gostava de dar para tirar-lhe o ar. A língua de Harry massageava a dela demoradamente.

         Ela enlaçou o pescoço do namorado, colando seu corpo ao dele. Podia sentir os músculos rijos e jovens de um adolescente saudável de 17 anos quando ele a apertava, as mãos passeando preguiçosamente pelo seu corpo. Agora ela não sentia frio; ao contrário até, parecia que uma fogueira fora acesa dentro dela.

         Harry buscava de todas as formas senti-la, queria que Gina soubesse como ela o deixava quente, como era bom estar com ela. suas mãos percorriam o corpo da ruiva e, num impulso, tocaram um seio dela.

         O moreno sentiu-a parar o beijo e recuar.

         _"Essa foi mal."_, recriminou-se antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar os dela.

         - Desculpe, Gina. – pediu, a voz rouca. Temia que algo assim acontecesse. Não queria assustá-la de forma alguma. Seus colegas de quarto já tinham ido muito mais longe com as namoradas, mas Harry não queria avançar nenhum sinal, mesmo que desejasse em várias ocasiões.

         Gina e ele estavam namorando desde o final do verão, quando Harry passou a última semana de férias n'A Toca. E foi o carinho e a atenção dela que o mantiveram vivo e são até agora. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts e ele estava simplesmente esperando um duelo de morte contra Lord Voldemort a qualquer momento.

         _"Como eu fui idiota"_, ele não cansava de se dizer porque tinha demorado sete anos para notá-la. Gina não era a garota mais bonita da escola, nem a mais popular ou a mais inteligente, embora tivesse uma vitalidade e uma determinação que o encantaram. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu resistir ao charme discreto e tranqüilo da ruiva. 

Em certos momentos, só a força dela o fizera seguir em frente. Mione dizia que eles formavam um casal _'fofo'_. Rony ficou quase duas semanas sem falar com Harry, mas depois aceitou.

Para Gina era a realização de um sonho.

_"A realidade é bem melhor!"_ ela dizia para si mesma, ao perceber que sua admiração infantil pelo 'menino que sobreviveu' deu lugar a um sentimento maduro, forte e coerente. O seu Harry era infinitamente melhor que o grande herói que ela idealizava em criança. Tinha certeza que o amava; e essa certeza era tudo que Harry precisava, e ela também.

Sabia que ele estava amargurado e preocupado por causa da iminência de uma batalha cruel, ensaiada nas dezenas de ataques de Comensais. Doía ver o garoto de testa franzida, às vezes disfarçando a angústia com um sorriso forçado. Por isso, queria que os momentos deles fossem especiais. E tinha tomado uma decisão.

O fato da Torre da Grifinória estar praticamente vazia devido ao feriado de Natal deixou-os mais à vontade. Passavam horas entre beijos e risos, felizes por estarem junto. Às vezes, o desejo fazia Harry avançar o limite permitido e Gina retraía-se, como agora.

Entretanto, a ruiva apenas encarou-o fundo, segurando a mão dele.

- Tenho um presente para você. – murmurou, beijando-o ardentemente e colocando a mão de volta sobre o seio.

O garoto surpreendeu-se com a ousadia. Acariciou um pouco inseguro o tecido fino da camisola, esperando ela mudar de idéia, o que não aconteceu. Ela o estava provocando e ele resolveu entrar no jogo, desgrudando os lábios dos dela e indo para a orelha e o pescoço enquanto apertava o seio de Gina, fazendo-a ronronar e acomodar-se mais junto a ele, como uma gata manhosa.

A respiração de Gina tornou-se rápida e ruidosa. Suas pernas tremiam e ela agarrou-se ao bruxo para não cair. Os lábios quentes e úmidos de Harry a extasiavam, as mãos grandes tocando-a por cima da camisola de flanela.

O coração de Harry certamente estava quebrando duas ou três costelas, batendo descontrolado. Aliás, tudo que ele não queria naquele momento era controle. Estava totalmente embevecido pela pele macia e fresca da garota, tonto com o perfume dos cabelos longos dela, enfeitiçado pelos gemidos baixos que ela emitia. Nunca haviam ido tão longe. Uma mão subiu pelo braço de Gina, começando a descer-lhe a alça da camisola.

- Não, Harry... aqui não... – protestou debilmente.

- Gina, você... está me deixando maluco... – ofegou o garoto.

Ela conseguiu racionar com clareza e afastou-o com dificuldade, olhando-o magoada.

- É só para isso que eu sirvo, Potter? Para dar uns amassos com você?

Harry olhou-a confuso.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Gina. Eu... eu... – gaguejou, com medo do que poderia sair a seguir. – Você sabe que não... Eu nunca forçaria você a nada... Foi você quem começou... Ah, droga! O que é agora?

Ela estava rindo.

- Você fica uma gracinha assim, envergonhado, sabia? – ele fechou a cara. – Sei que fui uma menina má, mas isso faz parte do plano.

- Que plano? – agora ela estava ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Desviou o olhar antes de responder.

- Estive preparando-o a semana toda...

- Preparando? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

- Sim. – ela estava séria. – Mas se você quiser rir da minha cara, deixo para lá!

- Ei, ei, - ele segurou os braços dela. - quem disse que eu estou rindo de você? Me conta que plano é esse.


	2. Here In My Heart

Capítulo Dois:                      Here In My Heart 

Era ótimo andar em companhia da sua namorada embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, Harry tinha que admitir. Melhor que se espremer com Rony ou Hermione em suas aventuras investigativas.

Gina conduzia-o pelos corredores e escadas e, embora ele a deixasse escolher o caminho, reconhecia os lugares pelos quais passavam: estavam indo para o corredor da sala onde haviam formado o Exército de Dumbledore, durante o quinto ano dele em Hogwarts. Harry sorriu levemente, lembrando-se das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas que dera para os colegas, surpreso ao rever aqueles como dias amenos comparados aos que estava vivendo. 

_"Não quero pensar nisso agora, ok? Tenho que me concentrar nela."_, tentava se convencer, apertando mais a mão da ruiva à sua frente. 

Gina comprimiu os dois contra a parede no exato momento em que Madame Norra pulou do alto da estátua de Everlin, a Louca. A gata mirou os olhos vermelhos na direção dos dois como se os visse e eles prenderam a respiração, apreensivos. Ela ficou imóvel, atenta, então algo espatifou-se numa sala do andar de baixo e ela saiu correndo para ver o que era.

- Essa foi por pouco. – comentou a garota num sussurro, virando-se para Harry. – Você já deve ter adivinhado aonde vamos, não?

- Estou curioso para saber o que você andou aprontando, Srta. Weasley.

Assim que chegaram à porta, ele tirou e guardou a capa. Ela fez sinal para que o namorado esperasse um instante.

Quinze minutos depois, Gina abriu a porta.

O queixo do bruxo caiu. Ela tinha se superado realmente.

O quarto do qual ele se lembrava não se parecia em nada com este. Onde estavam as estantes com livros de azarações e feitiços, as almofadas para amortecer a queda dos aprendizes?

Ao invés de um ambiente impessoal como uma sala de aula, Harry viu-se dentro de um pequeno chalé: um fogão onde uma chaleira fumegava, uma mesa de madeira com quatro cadeiras enfeitada com um vaso de flores vermelhas, uma lareira em frente à qual duas poltronas e um tapete felpudo convidavam a sentar e relaxar, uma cama com dossel, com dois pares de pantufas ao lado (_"Só ela para pensar em pantufas...!"_). 

Tudo iluminado pela luz suave de lamparinas de âmbar que flutuavam perto do teto. Havia uma janela que deixava ver a neve, emoldurada por cortinas vermelhas. O cômodo estava enfeitado para o Natal, com alguns ramos de visgo e pinheiro pendurados e três meias na lareira.

Ele examinou estupefato o lugar, tocando a colcha de retalhos em cima das poltronas - tão macia -, percebendo os dois lugares postos na mesa, sentindo repentinamente o cheiro bom de carne assada. Viu porta-retratos no console da lareira. Seu coração parou de bater ao se ver em alguns: ele entre Rony e Mione, ele e Gina, os pais dela e... seus pais em outros. Engoliu, tentando tirar o nó da garganta, e voltou-se para ela.

A ruiva o tinha acompanhado com os olhos durante o percurso e sentiu-se corar furiosamente quando o moreno fixou os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas nela.

"Acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Eu o fiz sofrer... E ele pode se sentir pressionado..."

- Vo... você não gostou, não é? – ela começou a dizer apressadamente, abaixando os olhos castanhos. – E... eu... eu só queria fazer... ah, droga! – exclamou, brava consigo mesma, batendo os pés no chão. Estava com tanto receio de que ele não entendesse, que a achasse atrevida por ter idealizado uma casa para eles. Remexia as mãos compulsivamente. Suspirou. – Harry, eu só queria que soubesse que eu amo você. Queria que você tivesse um Natal num lugar seu, isto é, nosso, ah, não sei mais o que digo!

Harry aproximou-se e pegou o queixo da garota, levantando-o gentilmente. Seu rosto inteiro parecia brilhar quando Gina encarou-o. Abaixou-se para tocar os lábios dela, depois a bochecha e dizer baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo as pernas de Gina tremerem:

- Espero que a nossa casa seja assim... Se você me prometer, eu terei para onde voltar todos os dias. – e abraçou-a.

Gina agradeceu o gesto, pois certamente cairia se não se apoiasse nele.

- Mas, e isso eu não vou deixar passar, você terá que me explicar a terceira meia na lareira, Gina. – completou, meio rindo. Ela ruborizou mais ainda. Não tinha notado a meia. – Será o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou, afastando-se para ver o rosto dela e rindo com gosto. – Eu adoraria fazer alguns ruivinhos de óculos com você. – declarou malicioso, puxando-a para um beijo.

Harry beijava de uma forma provocante, sempre lento e profundo, e o jeito com que as mãos dele se insinuavam pelo corpo de Gina ateavam fogo à carne dela. Eles se perdiam nos braços um do outro e naquela noite, ela decidira, não o pararia. Agarrou-o com violência, apertando sua boca na dele e tirando ela própria o casaco. Estava morrendo de calor. Ele correspondeu, desfazendo-se desajeitado do casaco e colando seu corpo ao dela, buscando desesperado os lábios da garota.

Ficaram longo tempo descobrindo as curvas do corpo um do outro, dando longos beijos. Harry a guiava para a cama atrás deles, fazendo-a deitar-se e ficando de joelhos sobre ela, beijando-a sempre. As mãos de Gina se atrapalhavam, tentando abrir-lhe a calça. Harry direcionou seus beijos para o pescoço e o colo da namorada. Já tinha se deitado em cima dela e procurava insanamente arrancar-lhe a camisola quando ela o jogou para o lado, levantando.

Estavam ofegantes, descabelados, com as bocas inchadas e muito vermelhos.

- Não podemos... não podemos fazer... – ela disse, entre uma tomada de fôlego e outra.

- Desculpe, Gina... eu não quis... não quis te forçar... – ele começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos normalmente bagunçados. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Não, Harry. Eu quis dizer que não podemos fazer amor – ela corou. – sem tomarmos a poção. Ele olhou-a confuso. Gina esticou a mão e pegou na mesinha de cabeceira dois frascos com um líquido violeta e entregou um a ele. – Poção _Contraceptius_. – informou, ainda sem olhar para o namorado. – O bebê pode esperar, não é mesmo?

A expressão do bruxo mudou de confusão para surpresa. Só agora ele entendia a real extensão do plano dela. E julgou conhecer o motivo.

- Gina, você não... Se você estiver fazendo isso porque acha que eu não vou voltar... – o dedo dela o silenciou. Procurou olhar bem dentro dos olhos dele.

- Estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. Acho que posso decidir quando vou dormir com meu namorado. Talvez não seja o momento ideal, mas eu quero que seja especial.

Harry não disse nada. Segurou o frasquinho, que cabia na palma da mão, e sentou-se. Agora ele não conseguia encará-la. Claro que queria fazer amor com ela, aliás, era sempre ele quem implorava para irem mais longe um pouquinho nos encontros íntimos dos dois, e ela sempre o afastava. Tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e, ainda sem cruzar o olhar com o dela, inclinou-se para colocá-la, juntamente com seus óculos, na mesinha.

- Gina, você tem mesmo certeza? – ele perguntou, ruborizado, levantando os olhos para ela. – Isto é, nós não precisamos fazer agora...

Ela continuou admirando o frasco com a poção _Contraceptius_. Depois de um silêncio aparentemente eterno, ergueu os olhos e Harry viu que eles brilhavam em determinação.

- No três. – ela disse. – Um... – tirou a tampa sem desviar o olhar do dele. – Dois... – levou à boca. – Três.

O líquido era doce e morno. Harry sentiu seus músculos relaxarem à medida que a poção ia para o estomago. Uma sensação agradável de plenitude encheu seu peito. Notou que os cabelos de Gina brilhavam, maravilhosamente coloridos pela luz âmbar. Seus olhos acompanharam a mão que ele estendeu para acariciá-los. Teve a nítida impressão que ela tremia quando puxou-a para perto, tocando seu nariz no dela.

- Se voc... – ele ia dizer, mas foi interrompido por um beijo urgente da ruiva. Gina atirou-se contra ele, fazendo-os tombar na cama. Ela beijou-o por muito tempo, suas mãos delicadas tentando desesperadamente abrir os botões da camisa dele.

- Prometa que você vai fechar os olhos. – Gina pediu, sussurrando no ouvido do bruxo.

- Tome cuidado comigo, ruiva. – ele brincou, obedecendo-a ao sentir a língua dela em sua orelha.

Ela beijava cada pedacinho de pele que descobria, deixando-o louco. Estava irremediavelmente excitado ao sentir os lábios úmidos de Gina nos seus mamilos. Um suspiro alto saiu de sua garganta.

Gina estava nervosa, afinal era sua primeira vez. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e não sabia direito como agir, só que queria mostrar o quanto o amava. Experimentava e quando viu que ele aprovou, foi mais longe.

Passeou uma mão pelo abdômen de Harry, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo na boca. Então, deslizou-a sorrateiramente para dentro da calca do pijama, tocando-lhe o sexo. O bruxo ofegou e engoliu em seco ao sentir os pequenos e frios dedos de Gina segurá-lo. Ele prontamente reagiu, avolumando-se.

Gina ocupou-se acariciando-o, ouvindo a respiração acelerada do namorado. Resolveu libertá-lo do restante das roupas e rapidamente tirou as calças e a cueca, revelando um pênis duro e pulsante. Sorriu para si mesma.

- Harry! Onde você escondeu tudo isso?

Ele riu.

- Bem, ele só precisava de um incentivo.

A ruiva ajoelhou-se e segurou-o, pressionando de leve na base, arrancando um gemido rouco do garoto. Então, começou um movimento de fricção que o fez contorcer-se em êxtase. Ela estava admirada com as reações que provocava e seguiu em frente. Cada vez mais forte apertava-o, mais rápido movia suas mãos ao longo dele, mais longos eram os gemidos.

- Assim... não pára... por favor... isso...

Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada além daquelas pequenas e ágeis mãos fazendo seu corpo sacudir-se de prazer. Mantinha os olhos fechados, aumentando sua expectativa e ampliando suas sensações. Já estava a ponto de enlouquecer quando ela o fez realmente gritar, lambendo a cabeça do pênis.

Sentiu o calor da língua dela passando lentamente por todo o órgão; em seguida foi uma surpresa agradável ser envolvido pela boca de Gina. Ela sugava-o com avidez, parando na ponta para massageá-lo com a língua. Às vezes, diminuía o ritmo para compensar com uma chupada mais forte.

Ele gemia alto agora, movimentando levemente o quadril para ajudá-la a engoli-lo. Estava todo suado e resmungava quando ela parava de propósito, represando o orgasmo.

Então, ela segurou com decisão a base de seu sexo e apertou-o ao mesmo tempo em que o chupava com vontade. Harry não agüentou e gozou na boca dela, um gemido rouco acompanhando. A respiração cansada dele era o único som no quarto. Seu coração batia na garganta, tentando sair.

Percebeu que ela deitava ao seu lado e virou-se, abrindo finalmente os olhos. Gina sorria docemente para ele.

- Gostou?

- Maravilhoso... – declarou, beijando-a de leve. – Foi maravilhoso, meu amor... Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

- Ah, Harry, as meninas sabem do que os rapazes gostam! – ela informou, de repente corada ao encara-lo depois do que realizara. _"Será que ele pensa que eu sou uma dessas, uma qualquer?"_, ela temeu, por um instante. O garoto pegou sua mão e beijou-a gentilmente.

- Você, Virgínia Weasley, é o melhor acontecimento da minha vida! – ele disse, sinceramente, os intensos olhos verdes brilhando à luz das lamparinas.

Os dois ficaram apenas acariciando-se. O cansaço bateu em Gina, e ela não esperava mais nada além de dormir aninhada ao namorado. Harry passava mansamente a mão pelo quadril e a cintura da garota, beijando-lhe o rosto e os ombros.

- Quem deixou você dormir, hein?! – perguntou, vendo-a bocejar. – Quero retribuir. – e arrebatou-a num  beijo exigente que expulsou o sono dos pensamentos dela.

Gina entreabriu os lábios, acomodando-se embaixo dele. Sentiu a língua do namorado esfregando na sua, as mãos grandes e quentes subido da cintura, encaixando-se nos seios.

As mãos do moreno percorriam as curvas do corpo dela, tentando tirar-lhe a camisola. Uma delas foi baixar a alça para sua boca alcançar a pele delicada do ombro. Sem parar, ele foi descendo, beijando-lhe o colo, os seios, a barriga.

Desejava que a primeira vez deles fosse perfeita. Ele a amava demais e queria que Gina soubesse disso de todas as formas. Harry também não era muito experiente em transas, mas seguia seus instintos. Estava receoso dela não gostar, embora cada ronronar da namorada o deixasse mais livre e confiante.

Voltou a beijá-la na boca enquanto atingia preguiçosamente a barra da camisola e subia as mãos por baixo, acariciando as coxas bem torneadas da ruiva. Quando viu que não conseguiria, naquela posição, tirar a roupa, rolou e puxou-a para cima de si, arrancando de uma vez a peça e voltando a ficar por cima dela.

- Bem melhor! – exclamou, parando para admirar os seios redondos e empinados, de bicos rosados, tocou-os e viu que estavam rijos. Gina gemeu, contorcendo-se.

Ela ficou um pouco tonta por rolar de olhos fechados e sem aviso, mas não se queixou. Sentir os braços fortes, os beijos quentes e as mãos confortáveis do namorado compensavam qualquer tontura. Estava maravilhada pelas sensações extraordinárias que um simples toque de Harry causavam.

O moreno acariciou um seio, cobrindo-o com a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o outro delicadamente. A alteração na respiração dela foi um estímulo para ele intensificar os carinhos.

Abocanhou e lambeu os mamilos, apertando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Hum... mais... mais... Harry...

Ele mordiscou os bicos dos seios e brincou com eles, apertando, lambendo, sugando, até que eles estivessem vermelhos e inchados. Todo o tempo ela gemia e suspirava, agarrando os lençóis ou os cabelos dele. Vagarosamente, suas mãos começaram a explorar o elástico da calcinha.

Abaixou-se, tocando com os lábios o umbigo dela, percorrendo o caminho até beijar-lhe a púbis. Inconscientemente, ela retraiu-se, fechando as pernas. 

_"O que eu fiz de errado?"_, pensou, nervoso.

Gina deliciava-se com cada gesto de Harry. Ele era carinhoso e atento, percebendo o que a deixava mais excitada. Estava à vontade, permitindo que ele tomasse o caminho que desejasse, contudo, não pôde conter a reação ao senti-lo tocar sua feminilidade. Engoliu em seco, enrijecendo os músculos. Pensou que ele ficaria bravo.

_"Pronto, você acaba de estragar tudo! Que estúpida você é, garota!"_

Sentiu a maciez dos lábios dele em seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Harry a olhava de volta e acariciou-lhe a curva da bochecha.

- Estou com medo. – anunciou num sussurro. – Medo de doer.

Harry sorriu para ela e beijou-a na testa.

- Confia em mim? – ela assentiu, captando nos olhos dele toda a calma que ele queria transmitir a ela, mesmo ardendo de ansiedade. – Feche os olhos, meu amor. – pediu, acrescentando baixinho. – Eu amo você.

Então, beijou-a demoradamente. Desta vez ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, carinhosa e desejosa. Harry apenas beijou-a até que Gina relaxou.

Devagar, sua mão desceu novamente para o ninho entre as pernas da namorada e ficou brincando com a renda da calcinha, fazendo-a rir, antes de mergulhar dentro dela. O beijo abafou o grito da garota e ele continuou com os lábios grudados enquanto tocava com carinho a intimidade dela. Gina arrepiou-se e abriu mais as pernas. Era o momento que ele esperava.

Tirou a calcinha e pôs-se a massagear a vulva da ruiva, arrancando sons e exclamações indecifráveis dela. Gina contorcia-se e arrastava-se na cama.

Estava delirando com aqueles dedos apertando-a, tocando-a, incendiando-a. Ela sentiu-o brincar com seu clitóris, pressionando-o e divertindo-se com seus gritos surdos. Vários choques bombardeavam suas pernas e braços, sua respiração rápida e rasa e o coração a mil eram sinais de um prazer que ela jamais imaginara existir. Estava à mercê dele. Excitada e banhada de suor.

Harry abriu caminho entre as coxas da namorada, tocando com a língua o montinho de carne que a fazia gritar. Ela gemeu alto com o contato úmido.

- Harry... oohhh... isso... oohh...

Animado, ele começou a explorá-la, beijando e mordiscando, passando a língua por toda a feminilidade dela. Concentrava-se no clitóris, chegando a sugá-lo repetidas vezes. Quando a respiração de Gina estava forte como nunca, ele chupou bastante e viu-a estremecer violentamente, com um longo gemido, caindo quase inerte, largada na cama.

Ela nunca havia experimentado nada sequer parecido com aquilo. Seu corpo ia explodir, dividir-se em infinitos pedaços. Então, uma onda quente e poderosa correu cada célula sua e a energia foi liberada. Mas ela não estava satisfeita com aquele primeiro orgasmo. Nem Harry.

Ele engatinhou sobre ela até seus narizes se encontrarem. Os olhos verdes do moreno fixaram os castanhos da ruiva. Eles estavam, finalmente, prontos. Ainda ofegantes, com os corações batendo juntos, os corpos suados e cheios de desejo, de amor.

Harry baixou o peso e, com extremo cuidado, começou a penetrá-la. Ia devagar, sem querer machucá-la. A garota mordeu o lábio ao sentir que ele a invadia. Uma dor incomoda a fez apertar os olhos, mas não durou muito porque ela ainda estava excitada. O namorado parou ao ver uma lágrima.

- Gina? – chamou, preocupado.

Ela apenas agarrou os cabelos bagunçados e beijou-o com violência, levando as mãos até o traseiro dele. O beijo abafou o grito quando ele entrou inteiro dentro dela.

O garoto sentiu a resistência da namorada desaparecer e ofegou ao perceber que eles agora eram um só. Ele estava nela e ela o envolvia e preenchia. Suas bocas roçavam uma na outra, os olhos presos uns nos outros, os corpos perfeitamente unidos e encaixados.

Outro beijo abafou os gemidos resultantes do movimento dele, forçando o quadril contra o dela pela primeira vez. Sentiu uma contração da vagina da garota, sugando seu pênis, incentivando-o.

Logo estavam num mesmo ritmo, mexendo em harmonia. Harry investia com cada vez mais força e rapidez, alucinado de prazer, gemendo e urrando. Queria mostrar o paraíso a Gina, queria tê-la com ele para sempre, protegê-la, fazê-la dele, amá-la como homem nenhum amou uma mulher. Seu corpo pesava sobre o dela, misturando suor, saliva, coração.

Gina cruzou as pernas em volta dele, facilitando a penetração e ajudando os quadris. A cada investida, era sacudida e empurrada, agarrando-se a ele. Algumas vezes, arranhava suas costas e o apertava para sentir a pele dele colada na sua.

Sem aviso, Harry entrou fundo, desencadeando um tremor incontrolável e uma inundação de prazer indescritível. Ela gemeu no ouvido do namorado e agarrou-se mais a ele, extasiada pelo orgasmo que varreu seu corpo e anestesiou sua mente.

O moreno segurou o quadril da namorada, sentindo a sucção aumentar, e penetrou com força, emitindo um urro rouco enquanto gozava dentro dela. Levantou o rosto para um beijo cansado.

Gina sentiu o sêmen jorrar e Harry desabar exausto ao seu lado. Exausto e radiante. Ela aconchegou-se a ele, ouvindo o barulho das respirações diminuir à medida que a pulsação voltava ao normal.

Harry passou um braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a, satisfeito. Beijou-lhe os cabelos e, pegando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, conjurou cobertores para eles.

- Então, o que você me diz? – perguntou após um longo silêncio em que brincou de enrolar os cachos dela no dedo. A jovem escondeu o riso no peito dele.

- Acho que você foi reprovado, Potter. – ela disse, timidamente.

- Por que? – ele ergueu a cabeça, incrédulo, para olhá-la ruborizar.

- Eu quero repetir o teste. – ela anunciou, tão vermelha quanto os cabelos. Foi a vez dele rir.

- Estou à sua inteira disposição, Srta. Weasley! Alguém tem que se sacrificar, não é mesmo? – disse a coisa errada. Gina deitou-se de novo em seu ombro, abraçando-o e chegando-se mais a ele, como a garantir que ele não fugisse. Suspirou sentida e Harry soube a tristeza que provocara involuntariamente.

- Prometa que faremos amor até estarmos bem velhinhos. – ela pediu, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro. – Prometa que todas as noites vou poder dormir no seu ombro, que vou compartilhar minha vida com você.

- Gina, eu prometo que vou tentar. Estarei sempre com você, sempre. – ele acomodou-se de modo que pudesse encará-la, sério. – Você é a pessoa que o meu coração escolheu e eu estou feliz com a escolha. Aliás, devo dizer que ele tem muito bom gosto! Sabe, - continuou, tocando o rosto dela com carinho e baixando ainda mais o tom. – descobri uma coisa. Descobri que eu sou mais eu porque eu sou você.

Gina enterrou o rosto no peito dele e Harry sentiu as lágrimas dela em sua pele. Deixou-a chorar, assim ela se acalma, ele acreditou. Aos poucos realmente ela se aquietou, fungando um pouco, aninhando-se nos braços do namorado, até dormir.

Uma paz triste tomou conta da alma do moreno. Ele contemplou longamente a expressão cada vez mais tranqüila da namorada, acompanhou sua respiração lenta e compassada. Como ele desejava nunca ter que sair daquele quarto, daquela cama.

_"Não deveríamos ter feito amor."_, ele censurou, creditando a culpa à sua falta de controle.

Porém, estava enganado. Ali, naquela noite de Natal, eles haviam celebrado o que de mais bonito e melhor existe dentro de cada pessoa, que a faz doar-se inteiramente a outra. Ao ter a mulher que amava em seus braços, Harry conseguira uma força que nenhum mal poderia lhe tirar, nem que se passassem milhares de anos. 

Ele escreveu seu nome no coração de Gina, e ela tatuou o dela com ferro em brasa no dele. E, quando ele enfrentasse os obstáculos da vida, teria uma razão para não desistir. E ele jamais desistiria. Por ela, ele viveria e venceria.

Descansou sua testa do alto da cabeça dela e adormeceu, sonhando com uma casa, uma família, uma vida inteira pela frente.

**N/A: **Os títulos dos capítulos são nomes de músicas do Scorpions. É uma banda alemã que canta em inglês, excelente e que eu descobri há uns dois anos. Desde então, estou fascinada por eles. Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!!


End file.
